


Lethal Enforcer

by SubwayWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Butt Slapping, Electric stimulation, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Undressing, Rope Bondage, Spanking, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hawke thinks she's the one in control. She's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethal Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MySilverBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySilverBee/gifts).



> For my girl [mysilverbee](http://mysilverbee.tumblr.com/). I love and miss you so here's a kink dump to prove it! It's been a literal fucking year since I said I'd write this and here it is. Technically I have been working on it all this time, I just took breaks that were like... months long. But it's done and that's what matters I guess. I hope you like it.
> 
> Two things. First: this is my first ever time writing F/F (thats why it took me so long to write), and I dont know anything about women. So I'm sorry if this is horrible.
> 
> Second: I'm not actually into any of this stuff and they're not my kinks so I just tried vicariously through other people's(silver's) descriptions to make this sexy as it would be to someone who has the kinks??? If it's awful please forgive me.

Protecting Kirkwall and being its savior was one thing Hawke was good at which Isabela wasn’t. As much as Hawke tried to tell her that Isa was helping out just as much and being – Maker, what was that awful word again? Oh, right – a _hero_ , Isabela really couldn’t see it. Hawke was the light of the town, a beacon in the night. Shit, was that a quote from the Chant of Light? Isabela wished they’d spend less time around that damn Prince of Starkhaven.

But as talented as Hawke was at so many things, she could never match Isabela’s prowess in bed. Frankly, no one could, at least no one Isabela had met yet, with the exception of a certain Antivan assassin. Still, it wasn’t Hawke’s fault, not entirely. She had experience and was gorgeous and learned quickly, but Isabela was always a half-dozen steps ahead of her in knowledge.

But sometimes, Hawke got ahead of herself. 

Sometimes, she took charge, because she thought she knew what she was doing. 

Sometimes, she thought she understood all of the tricks Isabela had up her sleeve.

When Isa saw Hawke out of the corner of her eye, she knew the night would be interesting. 

Hawke had a swagger in her walk. That probably meant she’d gotten home from travelling with Varric and killing a whole mess of bandits, or slavers, or giant spiders, or whatever else, and she’d cleaned the blood off herself, taken off her armor, drank a bit from Gamlen’s private stash and come over to the Hanged Man looking for some fun. At least that’s how it usually went.

Hawke waltzed in and leaned against the counter, with her back to the bar, beside Isabela. She was close, folding her arms in such a way that her cleavage was raised and in perfect view. “You know,” she slurred, whisper-quiet, “It’s nothing short of a miracle I made it all the way to the Hanged Man when I can barely walk straight. But it was easy to find you.” Hawke smirked. “I didn’t need my balance. I just followed your smell.”

Isabela pretended not to be smitten or phased. She did like having Hawke so close – she was a gorgeous woman, warm and strong and impressive. Isabela never found the strength to turn her away, ever. “And what smell would that be?” she inquired, interested to see if she’d be insulted.

Hawke was being a tease. She reached her hand out and traced the back of her fingers down Isabela’s arm, her peach-white skin making a stark contrast against Isabela’s dark tone. She leaned a little closer, a breath away from Isabela’s ear. “Sex, of course.” It came out in a growl.

Isabela looked down into her flask and saw it was empty. She pretended not to be completely intoxicated by their closeness and the light touch and her girlfriend’s scent. “Maker, you’re drunk,” she laughed a little. “I’m glad you came by. I don’t want you to start grabbing Gamlen’s ass thinking it’s mine.”

Hawke smirked. “They do have some striking similarities…” She reared her hand back and, with a deal of strength, smacked Isabela’s ass right on her plump cheeks.

Isabela raised her eyebrows. The slap on her ass not only rang a wave of pain through her, but the sound made the crowded Hanged Man go silent. This forwardness was unlike anything Hawke had ever displayed before. Isabela was frankly impressed.

Isa straightened herself a little. She got up from leaning against the counter and got a little closer to Hawke, facing her. She didn’t keep her voice below a whisper anymore. “Are people staring?” she asked gently. 

When Hawke looked around the room, all confidence she had before washed away. Her cheeks were already flushed from the drinking but they turned another shade darker. “Yes.”

Of course they were. The place was crowded, and most were silent now, some of them muttering to themselves, but Isabela could practically feel a sea of eyes on them, just burning into her back. “Good. I want them to see.”

“See what?” Hawke’s voice was getting a little quieter, a little more nervous. She knew Isabela, she knew that the pirate had a plan. 

Isabela did have a master plan. She reached up and deftly started to undo the front of Hawke’s loosely-fitting, wine-red blouse. Isa had quick fingers and the laces were undone in no time. “I want them to see that you belong to me.” 

The laces came undone, revealing Hawke’s naked chest. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Her shirt was still on enough to cover her nipples, but a big stripe of nakedness was now exposed from her clavicle down to the band of her pants. Hawke swallowed hard and kept silent.

Isabela placed her hand in the small gap between Hawke’s heavy breasts. She could feel how quickly her heart was beating. “Tell them you belong to me.”

Hawke was the one facing the crowd, not Isabela. They were all staring at her, speechless, and Hawke was motionless. She didn’t move to cover herself or tell Isabela to stop – she wanted to be looked at, she wanted to be embarrassed. “I belong to her,” she indulged weakly.

Isa undid the tie of Hawke’s breeches next. She wasn’t going to remove her lover’s pants, just undo them a bit for ease of access. “I want to show them that I own you,” she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. She curved her hand into the opening of Hawke’s pants and slipped her fingers between Hawke’s legs. She felt Hawke’s soft black pubes and trailed downwards to the slit of her pussy, and began to finger her gently. “Every inch of your skin, every part of your body, it all belongs to me. They need to know. I’ll show them.”

The entire room was watching the Champion of Kirkwall be humiliated right here in public. Hawke no doubt felt weak and vulnerable and helpless. She was going wet in Isa’s hand, her pussy tightening up with embarrassment just like her muscles were.

Hawke reached down and grabbed Isabela’s wrist, gripping it hard, stopping her movement. “Please,” Hawke begged weakly, turning her eyes down in shame. “Take me to your room.”

Isabela obliged, not just because she felt bad, but because there was only so much they could do with their fingers alone.

* * *

Sometimes, Hawke thought she was in control.

Isabela bound her up. She had a large collection of lengths of rope. She was good enough with bondage to be able to suspend Hawke if she wanted to, but they were a little too drunk to have the dexterity for that right now, so Isa had to settle with the lighter stuff, but by no means was she gentle.

Hawke was tied up in such a way that her legs were spread and her wet pussy was on display, vulnerable, and she couldn’t close her legs or conceal herself with her hands, which were bound behind her back. Even though they were in the privacy of their own room now, this wasn’t doing a thing to help with Hawke’s feelings of helplessness.

Hawke was a mage – she could summon a quick fire spell and turn these ropes to ash in the blink of an eye, but she didn’t. Instead, she used her strength, straining against the cords so hard they rubbed red marks into her porcelain skin. The rope chafed against her wrists, up her arms, and around her ankles. They were tight, leaving indents into her skin. No matter how strong Hawke was and how much she writhed to move, Isabela’s knots were tight and expertly done with intricate sailors’ knots. The ropes didn’t budge. Hawke was powerless and could not escape.

Isabela had her right where she wanted her.

* * *

Sometimes, Hawke needed to be told _no_.

Isabela had a pair of silver, metal clamps that she had bought from a market in Denerim several years ago. They were meant to close bags of fresh meat for sale, but the metal teeth were just happened to be dull enough and the strength of the spring was just strong enough to make them perfect to clasp around your partner’s nipples.

The clamps were on Hawke right now, making for a pretty sight. Hawke’s nipples were pink and hard, and the skin being dug into with the clamp was red with pain and gave her tits a harsh red flush. It also made her breasts extremely tender and her nipples hyper-sensitive. 

Isabela leaned over and flicked her tongue across the tips of her nipples, eliciting gasps from the younger woman, who clenched her fists and clenched her jaw because of the shocks of pain the touches gave her.

Teasing her with lips and tongue was one thing; using teeth was another. Isa only had to lightly take one of Hawke’s hard nipples between her teeth to get Hawke to cry out. Hawke’s entire body seized up, her muscles tightening all over, and she threw her head back, hissing in pain. Isa replaced teeth with tongue again, feeling the hard, hot skin and licking to the side to taste the cold silver metal of the clamp.

Their safe word was “chantry”, and naturally, not a single thought or mention of the institution arose right now.

* * *

Sometimes, Hawke needed to be reminded of who she was. Sometimes, she needed to be woken up.

The main event involved Hawke face-down on the bed, still bound and vulnerable, with a tube-shaped Antivan sex toy stuffed up her pussy. Isabela was seated on her back, straddling her, facing backwards so she could only see Hawke’s ass and feet. Isa was sitting right on the spot where Hawke’s hands were bound, so that Hawke’s fingers were up inside the lips of Isa’s pussy. And Isa had a leather belt in hand, looped once around her knuckles, the perfect tool for an old-fashioned spanking – and Hawke had red stripes across her backside that were sure to make it difficult to walk or sit for the next few days.

When Isabela lashed her across her backside, Hawke rewarded her with a shock of electricity right onto the sensitive, wet, pink skin inside her pussy. The pain felt like a burn that only lasted half a second but it was strong and forced its way through Isabela’s body like a shockwave, from head to toe. Slap, shock, slap, shock – the pattern continued, and it was getting them both off at a speed unknown to man. 

Isabela grinded forward so the pads of Hawke’s fingers were pressing up against her clit and she struck Hawke’s ass with the belt so hard that she screamed, and the reflex response of a shock spell burst against her clit and made Isabela cry out and instantly orgasm all at once.

Isabela figured that the people who hated mages had definitely never made love to one, not like this.

* * *

Sometimes, Isabela thought that this wasn’t merely lust. Sometimes, she thought it was something different, something more.

Isabela had lost count of how many orgasms she’d had. She’d also lost track of time. Her entire body felt fatigued and worn out, her clit numb, her lips overstimulated. They’d both had enough; everyone had their limits. The time to be rough was over. Gentleness balanced it out.

“Do you know why I love you, Hawke?” Isabela asked as she was untying the ropes around Hawke’s wrists. Hawke was on still her stomach and Isabela was lying on the bed beside her, stomach and breasts brushing Hawke’s backside; their naked bodies sticky with sweat still touching in this way.

“I can think of many reasons,” Hawke quipped, still catching her breath. “But after what you just made me go through, you better think of a good one.”

Isabela let out a tired laugh. She undid the rope and tossed it to the side. She saw where the skin was left red and chafed and ran her fingers over the tender stripes gently. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the nape of Hawke’s neck.

After moving her lips back, Isabela leaned over and whispered into Hawke’s ear, “I love you because you’re a squirter.”

Unable to hold back a laugh, Hawke flipped over onto her back the second she was released. The bindings undone, she used her strength and her hands to pull Isa close to her and kiss her with sore, tired, loving lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompts are open!!!!!!! Here's my FAQ which includes a link to contact me, right on my [tumblr](http://subwaywolf.tumblr.com/fics).


End file.
